Dexter Grif (Epsilon)
Epsilon's mental image of''' Grif''' is a main character in Red vs. Blue: Season 9 and reappears in the Season 14 episode Room Zero. He is voiced by Geoff Ramsey, co-creator of the series. Grif was the neat freak of the team, wanting to keep everything clean, unlike his lazy slacker counterpart. However, after Sarge ordered him to relax, he gained the original Grif's personality, being a lazy slacker. Role In Plot Growing Lazy Grif is first seen in Rounding Error running into Red Base in order to wax the floors. He is then seen in Realignment when Simmons comes in to tell him an order from Sarge. He tells Simmons to wait until the floor is dry, but Simmons explains that Sarge ordered him to relax. Unaware of how to relax, Grif analyzes this, until Donut tracks mud in the base. Simmons looks at Grif, expecting him to freak out, but Grif does not show concern or care. Later on, Grif is later seen along with the rest of Red Team completing Lopez. Atop Red Base, Grif, Donut, and Simmons listen to Lopez and Sarge talk. Grif, along with Donut and Sarge, laugh at everything Lopez says, due to them misunderstanding his Spanish. After Lopez, disguised as Simmons, is shot by Tex, Grif, Sarge, and Donut grieve over his death. However, during the eulogy, it is revealed that Grif never knew anything about Simmons, usually tuning him out. After the real Simmons returns, the Reds form a staff meeting in order to stop the frequent earthquakes, where Grif becomes in charge of building a bomb. Fighting the Planet To obtain the bomb, Grif yells insults at Blue Team from atop a cliff, in order to get them mad enough to make a bomb and send it to Red Base. When Tex becomes angered, Grif screams "Success!" before returning to Red Base. As the Reds prepare their plan, Tex sends Andy to Red base, in which the latter begins to tick. Panicking, Grif and the Reds run around screaming while Andy counts down his final seconds. When Andy does not explode, however, Grif begins to calm down. As the sky begins to tear open, Grif leaves to his bunk and decides to sleep during the apocalypse, claiming its how his life went. Personality Unlike the real-world Grif, this Grif has initially been shown to be an extreme neat-freak, shouting at Donut for tracking mud on Red Base's recently waxed floor. It has been hinted that Grif has OCD, which is indicated after he says that doing things 3 times is fun, such as turning off light switches, which after saying twice, says he should say it a third time "just to make sure no one he loves dies." Grif is also hinted at being a germaphobe, as after Epsilon says Grif should be filthy, Simmons says that Grif is going to wash his hands for a week if he hears him say that. Also, unlike his real-world counterpart, this Grif admits to being unfamiliar with the concept of a break, asking if there was a manual to read. However, a few minutes later, he is seen relaxing after Donut tracks mud through the base a second time, showing that he doesn't care, saying he's on break. From that point on, his personality shifted to completely resemble his real world counterpart. Trivia *It is revealed in the commentary of the Red vs. Blue: Season 9 DVD that Geoff Ramsey colored this character Gold, which is described as a reference to the initial belief that Grif's armor is yellow. **His real world counterpart is insistent that this is not the case in Oh Captains, My Captains. Category:Red Team Category:Epsilon-Double Category:Characters Category:Missing in Action